


Suicide Is Painless

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e22 The Gift, Fanvids, Gen, Juvenilia, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Siblings, Sisters, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-18
Updated: 2002-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] Buffy remembers all that she has lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suicide Is Painless

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, fic/vid awards were a thing:

**Title:** Suicide Is Painless  
**Music:** "Suicide Is Painless" by Manic Street Preachers  
**Duration:** 3:47  


**Links:** [6.21mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/suicide.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
